Stories in the End
by Romanticism-magic
Summary: "You think that just because we're storybook characters in this world, means we all have happy ending, don't you? But if you take a look in that book, you'll just see that's not true, but that doesn't matter anymore, cause in in the end it's just a story. Fiction. Made up. Not real. We're all stories in the end..." We're all stories in the end, with one ending or another. Hatter/OC


**This is a rewrite of the story Impossible Dreams( the season finale messed up with the original story line of this story, but there will still be characters from Frozen and maybe Rise of the Guardians ), it'll still follow the episodes of the show starting from season one, but I'll be adding more to it. Hope you enjoy! I apologized for the grammar and spelling errors. I hope to update this regularly like my Cap America fic.**

* * *

**_ "I mean, every child at one stage dreams of being a prince or a princess."_  
**

**_- Mary, Crown Princess of Denmark_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time...

_Enchanted Forest_

_Princess Aurelia of the small kingdom of Arendelle in the Enchanted Forest, sighed as she walked next to a running stream. The princess sighed again and bent down to splash some water on her face. There was a lot on her mind. From her two sisters, Anna and Elsa, to the her engagement to the Prince from the neighboring kingdom of Maldonia._

_Ribbit._

_Aurelia__ paused for a moment when she heard the croak. She looked around her surroundings and then looked down next to her to see a small little frog sitting beside her._

_"Hi?" she started staring at it, tilting her head to the side as she had a puzzled expression. It only croaked in response. Aurelia picked it up gently by the torso, she smiled slightly, "What's a cute fella like you doing her all alone?" she wondered, "Don't you have any friends around?" she asked the frog. Again it only croaked. Aurelia sighed, placing the frog down on a small, flat rock. She then took of her mother's ring and slowly placed it next to the frog, "You don't mind watching this for me, would you? It's really important to me," but the frog only blinked. Aurelia stuck her hands into the stream washing them, her fingers brushed slightly against her engagement ring from the Prince. A part of her regretted it, the only reason she agreed was to marry him was to tie the alliance between the two kingdoms, their aunt had arranged it for her, despite three sisters' protest._

_She heard the frog croak again and Aurelia turned her head to see the frog with her mother's ring in its mouth. Aurelia's hazel eyes widened as she stared at the frog. Soon the frog started to hop away._

_"Oi! Come back!" she called after it, standing up to chase after the frog. She stopped when she saw the frog stop in front of a black top hat. Aurelia picked the frog up, pouting as it still had her mother's ring in its mouth. She sighed! "Well, it's clear to say that you aren't like any other frogs, my ring please?" Aurelia stuck her palm out and the frog dropped the ring in her hand. Satisfied, she placed the ring back on her finger and looked down at the hat at her feet._

_"Seems like someone left this, how about you and me go find the owner of this hat?" _

_Ribbit._

_She placed the frog on her head, not caring on what the villagers say, and held the hat in her hands. Aurelia made her way back to village square. The atmosphere of the village made her feel at peace. Everyone was happy and healthy, going about their days as usual. As she walked around the village, two small children almost rammed into her. Luckily Aurelia kept her balance and didn't fall, she look down at the children, who had an awed glimmer in their eyes._

_"Oh, it's the princess!" a little girl whispered in awe._

_"Uh. Hello...?" Aurelia greeted shyly._

_"Princess? What are you doing here?" a little boy asked, curious that the princess was here in the village._

_"Well, I found this hat and I was hoping to return this to the owner," she replied, the little beamed at her._

_"Oh, Princess Aurelia, you're so nice, I wish I can be a princess like you!" _

_"You? A princess no way!" the little boy exclaimed, at this the little girl crossed her arms and huffed._

_"It could happen!" Aurelia let out a small giggle. Oh how she loved children._

_"She's right you know, it could happen, what's your name?"_

_"Jack..."_

_"Jill."_

_"Are you two friends or brother and sister?"_

_"We're friends," the boy said._

_"Must be nice to have friends..." she muttered, it was then the frog, that was still on top of her head, croaked to get her attention. She snapped back to reality and remembered about the hat, "Oh, I should go find the owner of the hat, I hope to see you two later," Aurelia bid her goodbye and stalked of in the opposite direction. As Aurelia continued her way, she heard a shout._

_"Get out of the way!" Aurelia turned around, but was startled as a large dog brushed pasted her legs, causing her to trip and fall back with a yelp._

* * *

Storybrooke

Katelyn Ross, or Kate as she prefers, sat at her desk. It was recess now, so she was working on her draft for her new book. Even though she was an English teacher for elementary students, she was also an aspiring novelist. Kate sighed, she leaned back into her chair, burying her face in her hands. There was knock at her door which caused her to look up. A 16 year old boy with blonde hair and black rimmed glasses entered the class room.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"Hi, Ms. Ross!" the blonde named Oliver exclaimed happily. Kate smiled, she loved the boy's optimistic personality, "I'm here for an early session!" Oliver said. Kate looked up at the clock hanging on her classroom wall.

"Oliver, it's only 12:04, tutoring starts after school," Kate said.

"I know, but there was a gas leakage at school so they sent us home, I thought I could come here for a while," Kate nodded as the blonde explained to her.

"Oh, I see, but I still have classes to teach you know."

"Oh that's fine, I could help you!" Oliver exclaimed happily. He had worked with kids before, he loved kids! One of the reason why he loved babysitting.

"Aw, that's sweet, but what about your cousin Kristen?" she asked. Oliver shrugged.

"He said it's fine, as long as I don't make a mess," Kate stood up when the bell rung.

"Well if he said that, then I guess it's fine, " Kate said. She sighed as Mary Margaret came in with her class. The kids sat in their seats and grabbed their books.

"Alright kids, remember to listen Ms. Ross and to behave well," Mary Margaret said to them then turned to Kate.

"Thank you, Ms. Blanchard," she said and looked at the children, "Okay so, today we're going to start a project," she said. At this Oliver, who was sitting in a small chair in the back raised his hand. Kate paused when she him, "Yes, Oliver?"

"Will this project be fun?" he asked. Did he really just asked that? Did it not occur to him that he wasn't even a student in the class? Kate held back a laugh.

"Yes, Oliver," Kate nodded. Mary Margaret held a confused look when she saw Oliver.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh, don't mind him. Uh, class, this is Oliver Snow, he's my, uh, temporary assistant for the day," Kate said, "The project is to read about a book and present it to the class on what's it's about, the book can be anything you like, a comic book, a magazine, what ever it," Kate said. Suddenly a had raised up. Kate looked over and saw that it belonged to young Henry Mills, the adopted son of Mayor Regina Mills.

"Yes, Henry?"

"What if you have a book that tells about other stories?" he asked. Kate tapped her index finger on her chin, thinking.

"I suppose you have to pick one story, if you have the book I could help you pick a story out."

"Really? Thanks!" after that, Kate sat back in her seat as Mary Margaret help with some of the students with Oliver as well. It was then that Henry decided to walk up to Kate's desk. Kate looked up at him as she saw the book in the boy's arms.

"Oh, so you're going to use the book, Henry?" Kate asked, curious.

"Yeah, Ms. Ross," Henry replied. Believe it or not, but unlike everyone else in Storybrooke, Kate Ross definately believed in Henry and the storybook, though she didn't see how she was a princess or remember anything that happened in the book.

"Oh do you want me to help you pick out a story for the project?" Kate asked. Henry nodded with a bright smile, he then went next to her as she showed her his book, "Once Upon a Time," she read the cover of the book, "Hm. Classic," she mused. Kate then opened up to a random page, where it showed a picture of a snowman with a young man holding a Shepard staff and young woman with brown hair, crouched down with a frog wearing a red fez in her hands.

"Oh, that's one of my favorite stories!" Henry beamed. Kate smiled.

"Really? Would you mind telling me about it? I only remeber the one of Snow White and little Red Riding Hood that you told me about," she asked. The boy nodded as he flipped the pages back. When he stopped, Kate looked down at the page to see a picture of a palace. Her hazel eyes squinted as she gazed down at the picture with familiarity.

"It starts off in the kingdom of Arendelle, located in the Enchanted Forest."

* * *

He watched her from his telescope. It was the same routine as usual. Kate would always help with the children and the blonde. It was different all because of the damn queen! He finally found her, but she doesn't even remember them, or all of their time together. This curse will be the end of him!

Out of frustration, he moved away from the telescope and threw the tea cup that was next to him. The cup smashed to pieced as it made contact with the wall. He stalked out of the room and grabbed his coat. He need to speak with her. See her. Or something. For twenty eight years he had been stuck in this damned house for too long, he needed to leave. Away from all these luxuries, with no one to spend them with.

Jefferson sighed as he headed out, keeping a good distance from everyone else. He needed the fresh air, he had been cooped up in his house for way too long. He stood where he was for a minute, as a thought occurred to him. What would happen if he bumped into someone he knew, like Rumpelstiltskin, or Regina, or even worse. Aurelia. Panic filled him, as the thought of bumping into his Aurelia came to mind. Though as much as he would be thriled to see her again, the last memory of them in the Enchanted Forest didn't settle so easy on him. He was about to turn back to his house, until he bumped into someone.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Jefferson looked up to see a man with mixed matched blue and green eyes. His hair was dark and sleek, with a small scar on the bridge of his noise.

"Aaron...?" Jefferson stared at the male wide eyed.

"Aaron? I think you got me confused with someone else, my name is Andrew. Andrew Wright," he said, Jefferson had a look of disappointment, as the small look of hope fleeted.

"Oh, right..." he muttered, "Sorry, you just reminded me of someone I knew..."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Andrew said, sincerely.

"It's fine," Jefferson said, "The name's Jefferson."

"Cool, nice to meet ya," Andrew said, "Hope I see you around, I have to go make these deliveries, see ya!"

With that Andrew left, Jefferson stared at the space Andrew was before. He sighed and made his way back to his house. Unwanted memories from the Enchanted Forest came to mind as he walked to the front of his home.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_Aurelia fell to the ground, with the frog on her face and the hat lying on her torso. Carefully picking up the frog from her face, Aurelia looked up to see a man with dark hair and mixed matched blue and green eyes. Suddenly a dog came up to her and licked her cheek_

_"No, Ralph! No, down boy!" the male scolded the dog. He sighed lend her a hand to help her up. Aurelia gladly took the hand and she felt herself being lifted of the ground easily._

_"Oh, thank you," Aurelia said, and then picked up the hat._

_"It's fine, it's the least I could do for my dog ramming into you," he said, with a sheepish smile on his lips. Aurelia gave him a similar smile as well, "Oh, yeah, the name's Aaron. Aaron Woolsey."_

_"Princess Aurelia," she replied, giving him a small curtsy. Aaron's eyes widened._

_"P-p-princess!" he stuttered, Aurelia looked at him confused. Then he bowed his head before her, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that it was the princess!" Aurelia let out a nervous laugh._

_"Oops, I guess I shouldn't have said that..." she said and went behind him to kick him in the back of the knee, causing him to fall._

_"Hey! What was that for!?" Aaron asked, giving the princess a bewildered look. Aurelia shrugged._

_"Payback, I guess?"_

_"Jeez, you're not like any of the princess I've heard...' he muttered, getting up off the ground. _

_"Well, good," she said, a smile forming on her lips, "I take that as a complement."_

_"So. What's with the, uh, frog in your hand?" Aaron asked._

_"Oh, him, he's my friend, we're trying to find the owner of this hat," Aurelia said, innocently._

_"Yup, I was right. You're definitely not like the princesses that I've heard," he said, and then looked at the princess and then to the hat, "Here, give me that,, maybe I could help," he said, Aurelia hesitantly gave him the hat, curious on how he would help her._

_"How can you help?" she asked._

_"Well, I have a dog that has keen sense so..." he trailed off as the answer seemed so obvious now. Aurelia pouted at his reply. Aaron then placed the hat near Ralph's nose as the dog took in it's scent. The dog barked and ran in small circles, "You got it boy? Alright lead the way!" he said. The dog barked and went past Aaron to Aurelia. Ralph then sat down in front of her, causing both of them to gaze at the dog confused._

_"What's wrong? Why isn't he looking for the owner?" Aurelia asked, Aaron seemed just as confused as the princess, until a thought occurred to him._

_"Hold on, maybe he did found the owner..." he said, his mixed matched eyes on the frog, "When you did you met that frog?"_

_"Today? Why?" Aurelia asked._

_"Because it might be possible that the frog might be the owner of the hat," Aurelia dwelled on the thought, it was possible. Maybe that was why it seemed so smart compared to other frogs. Aurelia looked at the frog._

_"Are you really just a frog or are you more than that?" she asked the frog, raising it so that it was staring back at her, "Croak once for no, croak twice for yes, alright?" the frog croaked twiced following her instructions._

_"Okay, first question," Aaron started, "Are you the owner of the hat?" he asked._

_Ribbit. Ribbit._

_"Yes. Next question, did someone turn you into a frog? Like someone with magic?" Aurelia asked._

_Ribbit. Ribbit._

_"Yes. Okay so that answers that," Aaron said._

_"Answers what?" Aurelia stared at the male, "All we know is that he's human and that he's the owner of that hat, it doesn't really tell us much on what to do next..."_

_"Yes it does," Aaron answered, nonchalantly._

_"It does?"_

_"Yeah, haven't you read books on stuff like this?" he asked. Aurelia thought for a moment, she had read a lot of books, thought the only book that was similar was...Oh no._

_"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." she said, giving Aaron a look._

_"Sorry your highness, but according the story it has to be a princess, plus you didn't seem to be to bothered before."_

_"That was different, I was holding it, but this-you're asking me to kiss a frog! We don't even know if it'll work!"_

_"Relax it'll work, trust me on this," Aaron said._

_"Oh yes. Trust the Shepard boy..." she mused._

_"Hey, I'll have you know that I am a man, not a boy!"_

_"Right, okay fine if we're going to do this, can we please go somewhere, secluded? I don't think people will understand the reason of a princess kissing a frog..."_

_"Why not? He'll just become human if it works."_

_"And if it doesn't?"_

_"...Good point..." they then made their way to the forest, where Aurelia first found the frog and hat. Aaron sat on a log as he petted Ralph's head. Aurelia kneel down on the ground, a nervous look on her face as she stared at the frog._

_"I can't believe Im doing this..." she shut her eyes tight, and leaned into the frog, pressing her lips to the frog's. A puff of pink smoke filled the air, causing Aurelia to cough and fan the smoke away with her hands. When the smoke subsided, Aurelia opened her eyes to see a handsome young man, around her age with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes._

_Aurelia blinked twice, thinking that it was all a dream, she then stood up, the man was significantly taller than her, but not as tall as Aaron was, "You're..." she started._

_"Amazing?"_

_"No."_

_"Brilliant?"_

_"Nuh-uh."_

_"A good kisser?"_

_"Human..." Aurelia finished, ignoring his arrogant additional remarks._

_"Hm, I'd like to think myself as all the above, but I guess that will do for now," he said, at this Aaron scoffed, "Anyways, Jefferson's the name," he said._

_"Aaron Woolsey, local Shepard boy." _

_"Princess Aurelia of Arendelle..." Aurelia said wry of this Jefferson fellow._

_"Oh, yes the princess!" Jefferson said, walking up to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness, and might I say, aren't I lucky that I have found you," Aaron saw where this was going. He was flirting with her._

_"I beg your pardon?" Aurelia asked, giving him a look._

_"Oh nothing, it's just such a coincidence that I meet you in the forest, it must be fate," he said._

_"I''ll have you know that I'm engaged..."_

_"Must be an arranged marriage then," Jefferson answered, nonchalantly._

_"And if it is? Who knows, maybe I have feelings for him," she argued back._

_"I doubt it, I saw the look in your eyes."_

_"What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"A lot of things, just because you're engaged, doesn't mean it's love," he said._

_"Well what do you know about love?" _

_"I don't, but I do know when someone's unhappy..." Aurelia stared at him, and then noticed how close he was. She then took a step back and from him._

_"Well, now you're back to the way you are so here's your hat. I guess I'll be taking my leave then, come along Shepard boy," Aurelia said, giving Jefferson his hat as she turned in the other direction, she was slightly annyoed at his commentary. What did he know about how she felt!?_

_"It's Aaron," Aaron said, slightly annoyed by the nickname._

_"I know, but I like Shepard boy better," she said, heading back to the village. Jefferson watched her retreating figure, not that far. He felt that he must have insulted her, as she had an annoyed expression on her face._

_"Wait!" Aurelia paused and turned around, "I'm sorry, I came on a bit to strong," Jefferson said, sincerely, Aurelia felt slightly surprised that he apologized, though she couldn't help but smile at his apology._

_"Apology accepted, " she said, giving him a smile. Jefferson bit his bottom lip, he didn't know why, but he felt a sudden force pulling him towards her._

_"Hey lovebirds, it's getting kinda late, I think we should get going now," Aaron called out to them. Aurelia looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting._

_"He's right, it's getting a bit late," Aurelia said. She then looked back at Jefferson, "Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" she asked._

_"Unfortunately no, but don't worry, I'll just camp out here in the woo-"_

_"Nonsense, you can stay at the palace, we have plenty of room," Aurelia said. Jefferson stared at her._

_"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose on-"_

_"As princess, I forbid anyone to stay here in the woods by themselves this late," Jefferson looked at her then to Aaron, who merely shrugged. Jefferson sighed._

_"Lead the way, your highness," Jefferson said, bowing. Aurelia smiled as she made her way back to the palace._

* * *

**Chapter one is done, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kate/ Aurelia's personality, history, and relationship will develop more in the future chapters, I only own Kate/ Aurelia and Oliver, Andrew/ Aaron belongs to my friend Elliet.**


End file.
